typemoonfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Berserker (Fate/EXTRA, route de Rani)
| type = | héros = Arcueid Brunestud | jhéros = アルクェイド | master = Gatou Monji | alignement = Loyal Neutre | force = A+ | mana = C | endurance = B | chance = D | agilité = A | nph = E | cskill1 = Frénésie | cskill1value = C (A) | skill1 = Yeux Mystiques | skill1value = C (A) | skill2 = Être Originel | skill2value = – (EX) | np1 = Blut der Schwester | np1target = Anti-Unité | np1rank = E | sexe = Femme | nais = 24 décembre | taille = 167 cm | poids = 53 kg | cheveux = Blonds | yeux = Rouge (droit) et violet (gauche) | yeux2 = Rouges (dans son état normal) }} est le Servant de Gatou Monji dans Fate/EXTRA. Il apparaît en tant qu'adversaire du Protagoniste de Fate/EXTRA en 4e semaine dans la route de Rani. Profil Véritable identité La véritable identité de Berserker est celle d'Arcueid Brunestud, bien que son apparence soit plus du "fan-service" dû à l'existence du Moon Cell, ce qui contredit les événements de Tsukihime et empêche les deux mondes de coexister. Elle est le seul survivant d'une lignée royale d'Originels, connue pour être la fondation des espèces vampiriques. Bien que sa lignée de vampire est son trait le plus ressortant, elle est un Élémentaire de la planète se rapprochant d'une force de la nature de la même ampleur que des tourbillons ou tremblements de terre. Les Originels sont personnification de la conscience de la planète et ils sont connus pour boire le sang des humain pour le plaisir. De rumeurs dissent qu'elle est en réalité une création du Moon Cell. are rumors of her being a creation of the Moon Cell.Fate/EXTRA Material - Berserker (White) Son véritable Master serait un jeune homme dans un uniforme de lycéen ou quelqu'un dans le genre.Fate/EXTRA - Berserker Matrix Apparence Berserker est une femme pâle avec des yeux écarlates. Différant de son apparence habituelle, sa longue jupe est déchirée, ses cheveux en bataille et l'iris de son œil gauche est violette. Lorsqu'elle se reprend, ses cheveux et yeux redeviennent normaux. Personnalité Rôle Fate/EXTRA Berserker n'apparaît que lors de la route de Rani VIII entant que Servant ennemi lors de la 4e semaine des combats d'élimination. Elle tout d'abord rencontré dans l'arène aux côtés de Gatou et reste passive. Gatou déclare que l'arène est un lieu d'entraînement sacré, laissant Kishinami Hakuno et son Servant sans problème. Durant la semaine, Gatou fournira un détail concernant ses Yeux Mystiques tout en lui demandant de les utiliser pour le guider. Le détail ne permet pas de déterminer son identité dû aux large nombre de références d'Yeux Mystique de nombreux Héros. Suite au défi de chasse aux montres donné par Kotomine à Gatou et Hakuno, Hakuno en ressort vainqueur si le joueur est capable de tuer plus de montres cible que Gatou durant le 4e et 5e jour de la semaine. Gatou révèle que son but est d'exposer son dieux au monde entier et révèle aussi sa nature d'Originel et Kotomine leur conférera plus tard le nom du Noble Phantasme de Berserker comme récompense. Lorsque les combattants se sont retrouvés dans l'ascenseur conduisant au Colisée, Gatou explique plus ses philosophies et ses raisons d'agir afin le combat tandis que Berserker se tient à ses côtés sans prononcer un mot. Berserker sera vaincue par le Servant d'Hakuno et Gatou finira pas être éliminé et disparaître tout en plaidant son Servant pour entendre sa voix. Toutefois Berserker ne disparaît pas alors que son Master n'était plus dû à sa nature et regagne contrôle d'elle-même, se libérant de Frénésie. Elle explique ensuite que Gatout a manqué à faire d'elle un dieu, lui disant au revoir faisant une promesse de le revoir dans sa prochaine comme il croit en la réincarnation. Elle ne se souvient pas d'où elle se trouve et sens que le Moon Cell tente de la rejeter. Ouvrant assez facilement un portail, elle parle ensuite directement à Hakuno, constatant que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle avait faillit être tuée et avec un sourire, lui dit qu'elle lui fera payer cela si ils tenteraient un jour de la retrouver. Tout en les saluant, elle quitte le Colisée à travers le portail. Fate/EXTRA CCC Berserker n'apparaît pas dans Fate/EXTRA CCC, mais son Master et emmené aux côtés d'autres Master et Servant vers l'Autre Côté. Lorsqu'il décrit comment il a perdu son Servant, Gatou mentionne qu'elle lui a parlé d'une "prophétie" et qu'elle lui a ensuite dit "Eh bien, tu n'as aucune intégrité", le quittant après avoir regagné conscience d'une certaine façon, bien qu'elle lui ait aussi dit de ne pas bouger et d'attendre son retour. Capacités Références Catégorie:Personnages de Fate Catégorie:Personnages de Fate/EXTRA Catégorie:Servant Catégorie:Vampires